The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant grown as an ornamental plant for use in container, and as a bedding or patio plant. The new variety is known botanically as Nemesia×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘CONFETTI FROSTED PINK’.
The new Nemesia cultivar named ‘CONFETTI FROSTED PINK’ was discovered as a branch sport on an individual plant within a commercial crop of Nemesia ‘Confetti Bright Pink’ (unpatented). The crop was growing in a cultivated area of Wonga Park, Victoria, Australia. The inventor discovered ‘CONFETTI FROSTED PINK’ in November 2002. Selection criteria were variegated foliage, habit, and length of flowering.
The distinguishing characteristics of ‘CONFETTI FROSTED PINK’ are dense compact habit, light green and cream-white variegated foliage, and pink flowers with yellow centers. ‘CONFETTI FROSTED PINK’ carries clusters of white buds during the blooming period from spring to fall.
‘CONFETTI FROSTED PINK’ was first asexually propagated by the inventor in February 2003 in a cultivated area of Victoria, Australia. The method of asexual propagation used was stem cuttings. The inventor has determined that ‘CONFETTI FROSTED PINK’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.